Aishiteru, Itsumademo I: A Chain Of Hearts
by xAi-chanx
Summary: SasuSaku AU. A boy, a bit serious and aloof, and a girl, quiet and sometimes straightforward, met in their first day of highschool. In their third year, the girl started to fall in love with him after three years of unrequited infatuation, but he only sees her as a friend, nothing more than that. A fic based on my love story. Not all events here happened in my real life. #5
1. ChapI: Avoiding Him

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto.

**Summary**

My very own love story will be portrayed by my favorite pairing SasuSaku. A playboy (kind of) and a quiet girl. She's starting to love him, but he just seems to be playing with her. To make matters worse, he only sees her as a friend, nothing more than that.

**Note**

If you can see any errors, please inform me about it so that I can edit this chapter. Thanks a lot! :)

* * *

**Aishiteru, Itsumademo I: A Chain Of Hearts**

_another typical teenage love story_

* * *

**Who'll Be Portraying Who:**

Sasuke Uchiha - my crush _Kevin_

Sakura Haruno - uh.. Me, _Erin  
_

Tenten Mizuki- I made up her last name, and she'll be my best friend _Melissa_

Neji Hyuuga - Melissa's long-time crush, _Mark_

Ino Yamanaka - my other best friend _Lianne_ (she's actually _Lila-chan_ here in the fanfiction site)

Naruto Uzumaki - Kevin's best friend _Anthony_

Hinata Hyuuga - Anthony's girlfriend _Devra_

Shikamaru Nara - my past crush _Matt_

Temari no Sabaku - Kevin's love interest _Christina_

**Other Characters**

Lucrecia Mulberry - Matt's cousin

Ms. Jones - teacher

Marie Stevens - likes Kevin

Richard Stevens - my first love

Andrea Moore - Kevin's girlfriend who is a year younger

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Avoiding Him_

* * *

Why do we sometimes fall for someone we can never have? I always wonder about that. But since I have already experienced it, then I should probably tell my story.

The very last time I saw him was in school.

On the third month of my sophomore year, I saw him talking with his buddies. There was, as usual, no flicker of emotion on his face. He's always inside his own little world, which, obviously, didn't involve me. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know I exist. The only word I've ever heard him say to me was 'hi'.

It hurts. It's like wishing for something or someone you can never have. It would've been so much easier if I'll just disappear, but I think I'm exaggerating too much. In fact, it's just a crush, right? I don't have a right to assume that I'm someone special to him. I know that it's impossible for him to like me back. He plays around with girls, anyway.

It was an epiphany.

I didn't realize that he was a playboy until I've stepped into my second year in high school. Now that I know, it bothered me that my feelings for him didn't change at all. It became stronger than before, and I hated it. I don't want to like him, but something inside me thought differently. Besides, why would I like him if he's just playing around?

Whenever I watch him, my heart skips a beat and my stomach does flip-flops. Whenever he smiles that rare smile of his, it's like he just might be the sun that'll light up my life. It's amazing how infatuation can do this to me.

I tried to pretend that he didn't exist, but then again… I was just a fool, chasing after him like he's the one who can make me happy forever. I was stupid. So stupid to even feel that way about him.

When I forced myself to look in a different direction from where he was standing, I saw Naruto and Hinata, acting all lovey-dovey. They're both so sweet, I'm jealous. Why can't I ever have that kind of relationship? Then there's my best friend Tenten, who is carefree and happy with her life. Sometimes, I wonder if Neji, her long-time crush, feels the same way about her as I saw him looking at her with that empty gaze of his.

I heard someone sit beside me and I froze. It was him. He was sweating a lot. He wiped them with the back of his hand and had a steady, faraway look on his face. I stood up, eager to get away from him before I start blushing and stammering.

He saw me stand up but he kept on pretending that he didn't see me. He lowered his head and seemed to be deep in thought. I sighed mentally and went towards the nearest bench. I sat there and wrote in my 'handy-dandy' notebook. After a few seconds, I shot a glance at him, and he was...

...staring intently at me.

I turned back to my notebook, my face red, and wondered why he was looking at me. When I glanced at him again, he wasn't looking anymore.

Maybe my infatuated mind was playing tricks with me.

After debating with myself, I finally stood up from the bench and walked over to him, handing him a pack of M&M's. (In case you don't know, M&M's are really delicious chocolates!)

He gave me a puzzled look.

"I forgot to give you a gift last week," I said flatly. Last week was his birthday, and I've always wanted to give him these. It's his favorite.

The corners of his lips curved up slightly as he took the M&M's. "Thanks," he said.

I turned away.

**x-o-x**

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Tenten smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked.

"I saw you give Sasuke the M&M's."

I tried hard not to blush. I'm good at hiding my feelings, but this was my best friend in front of me and I couldn't deny it. "So?" I said, trying to sound like I don't care.

Tenten grinned like a Cheshire cat. "There's gonna be a truth or dare game today. _No backing out_, got it?"

My jaw fell open. "WHAT?"

Tenten slapped me on the back. "All right! I can't wait!"

Oh no. I'm definitely screwed.

Is it obvious that I really don't like these kind of games? In my whole life, I have _never_ played a game since I was six. I don't play even if I'm _forced_ to. Now what?

**x-o-x**

The bottle landed on Tenten's direction first. Her eyes widened in shock.

Hinata smiled. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

Tenten looked horrified. "Uh... Truth..?" It came out as a question rather than an answer.

Hinata's eyes had an evil glint in them. "Do you like Neji?"

Tenten's face turned to a deep shade of red. "N-NO! A-Absolutely not!"

Hinata's smile grew wide. "Aha! I knew it!"

Tenten hastily rolled the bottle and... It unfortunately turned towards_ me_.

I fought the urge to leave the room and hide in a corner.

Tenten's face lit up. "Sakura! Truth or dare?"

I tried hard not to scowl at her. "Dare," I blurted out. Then, realizing what I just said, I added hastily, "I-I mean... Truth!"

Tenten waved it away. "_No_. You said dare first."

My cheeks burned. I knew what was coming, and I felt my body trembling.

"I dare you to_ kiss_ Sasuke on the cheek."

"NO!" My voice echoed through the room and I shrunk in embarrassment.

"Then hug him," urged Tenten.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Isn't there anything else I could do besides—"

"If you back out now, then I'll make you kiss him."

"I still won't do it."

"It's eight versus one," Tenten said while gesturing to the other eager people in the game.

I gulped. "F-Fine! It's only a hug, okay?"

They all grinned.

I sneaked a peek at Sasuke. His face was pale, and it seemed that he was getting ready to leave the room. The others held him in his place, not giving him any chances of escape. Meanwhile, I was being dragged by Tenten and Hinata towards him. Reluctantly, I hugged him from behind so that he wouldn't see the blush on my face.

To my surprise, he slowly touched my hands and I felt warm all over. The ones who were holding him in place left us alone and went to the corner of the room, whispering and sighing dreamily.

He let go of my hands and I hurriedly ended the hug.

"I'm sorry for hugging you," I said lamely.

He stared at me intently, studying my face. I was suddenly aware of myself blushing in front of him and turned away, leaving the room in approximately four seconds.

**x-o-x**

He didn't speak to me after three weeks. I struggled to get over him, to end this childish feeling of mine once and for all. But, for some reason, I couldn't do it. Getting over a crush isn't easy at all. Whenever I saw him, I tried to get away. Whenever he was near, I tried to stay away from his sight. I felt so ashamed, merely because of the possibility of him figuring out that I had a crush on him. But I had to act cool when doing these things.

But sadly, in my point of view, I seemed really obvious.

_Darn_.

As I was debating with myself whether I will forget him or not, a bag fell from the bench. Being generous and all (I'm not actually boasting about it...), I grabbed it from the ground and immediately recognized who it belonged to. _Marie Stevens_.

I brought Marie her bag. She looked at me gratefully. "Thank you, Sakura."

She's so pretty and nice. How can I ever become someone like her?

I sat on the opposite side of her and started to draw on a blank sheet of paper. I loved drawing. Almost all of my notebooks in grade school are filled with my doodles and landscapes. I was so engrossed in making a perfect outline of a face that I wasn't aware that someone sat down beside me. I heard loud talking and turned around to see who had such a voice.

As I thought. _Naruto Uzumaki_. He was chattering loudly with his girlfriend Hinata. I stood up and left them alone. I didn't want to spoil their moment together.

I sat on the bench (There are so many benches in school) beside Sasuke's bag and buried myself in my homework. I sensed someone ruffling through a bag and I turned around, curious. _Oh God, why now? _I thought when I saw who it was.

Sasuke was searching for something inside his bag. I was pretty sure that he didn't even notice that I was there. I closed my notebook and started to leave quietly when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. A blush crept into my cheeks and I hated myself for showing such signs in front of _him_, of all people.

Sasuke stared at me with a serious expression on his face. "Are you avoiding me, Sakura?" His tone was light and his gaze bore into mine.

I turned red in the face. "W-Why would you think that? No, I'm not avoiding you," I said, trying to make myself sound convincing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then why, whenever I'm near you, you turn away? Whenever I try to talk to your friends who are near you, you walk away? Isn't that called '_avoiding'_?"

I started to snap at him. "And why do you care? You don't even talk to me anyway."

An amused expression appeared on his face. "Maybe it's because you're so quiet, Sakura."

The sound of the bell saved me. I whirled out of his grasp and mumbled a 'sorry' to him. Then I grabbed my bag and went to class.

* * *

**End Chapter One**

Well... Uh... I feel kind of... Embarrassed... This is my love story, after all...

I hope my friends didn't read this... Especially _him_.

**P.S:** I think I abused the word 'whenever'...

_**BTW, please review. Thanks. :)**_


	2. ChapII: Jealousy Strikes

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto.

**Summary**

My very own love story will be portrayed by my favorite pairing SasuSaku. A playboy (kind of) and a quiet girl. She's starting to love him, but he just seems to be playing with her. To make matters worse, he only sees her as a friend, nothing more than that.

**Note**

If you can see any errors, please inform me about it so that I can edit this chapter. Thanks a lot! :)

* * *

_**Love Or Infatuation?**_

**Infatuation** is instant desire. It is one set of glands calling to another.  
**Love** is a friendship that has caught fire. It takes root and grows, one day at a time.

**Infatuation** is marked by a feeling of insecurity. You are excited and eager, but not genuinely happy. There are nagging doubts, unanswered questions, little bits and places about your beloved that you would just as soon not examine too closely.

It might spoil the dream.

**Love** is quiet understanding and the mature acceptance of imperfection. It is real. It gives you strength and grows beyond you to bolster your beloved. You are warmed by his/her presence even when he/she is away. Miles do not separate you. You want him/her nearer, but near or far, you know he/she is yours and you can wait.

**Infatuation** says, "We must get married right away! I can't risk losing you!"  
**Love** says, "Be patient. Do not panic. Plan your future with confidence."

**Infatuation** has an element of sexual excitement. Whenever you are together, you hope it will end in intimacy.  
**Love** is the maturation of friendship. You must be friends before you can be lovers.

**Infatuation** lacks confidence. When he/she is away you wonder if he/she is cheating. Sometimes you check.

**Love** means trust. You are calm, secure and unthreatened. Your beloved feels that also and that makes them even more trustworthy.

**Infatuation** might lead you to do things you will regret later, but love never will.

**Love** is elevating. It makes you look up. It makes you think up. It lifts you up.

It makes you a better person.

_-Ann Landers_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Jealousy Strikes_

* * *

I buried my head in my chest after class. I felt so embarrassed after that scene with Sasuke that I couldn't bear to look at him. I saw him talk to his girlfriend earlier and I couldn't help but hate her. Now I was totally certain that I had become a crazy fangirl.

I remembered the day when my other best friend, Ino Yamanaka, informed me that Sasuke had a girlfriend. I didn't cry, but I was miserable the whole night.

Realizing that I had a free period, I took the time to reminisce the days when I was a freshman. The first day of school.

At first, I had a crush on Naruto because he's handsome and funny (That's what made him the _campus crush_). When I laid my eyes on Sasuke, I thought that he looked handsome, too, but now I couldn't believe that I didn't even notice him at times.

(**A/N:** Woohoo for Naruto because he's handsome in my story! :DD)

The time came when he became fond of Marie, and I didn't understand why I even bothered to know what their relationship with each other is. And the crazy part is...

I felt _jealous_.

But how can that be, when I don't even know that he exists? All I saw in my eyes was Naruto, not Sasuke.

My admiration for Sasuke grew each day, and it was all because of a certain incident. It was also the same incident that led our classmates to tease us.

It was a Tuesday morning, with rain splattering across the sidewalk. I didn't bring my jacket, which was dumb because it was so cold. In free period, I was struggling to open Tenten's coke. It just wouldn't budge. I tried as hard as I could, but it seemed that my efforts were useless. Suddenly, a hand took the coke out of my grasp and opened it with a simple twist. He wasn't looking at me as he did it, but I recognized that raven-black hair.

_Sasuke_.

I blushed for the very first time ever since I was ten. I felt my heart pounding in and out of my chest. It was so loud in my ears that I was afraid that he might hear it. Fortunately, he didn't.

He gave me back the coke and walked away. As I stared at him in shock and disbelief, my friends started to tease me about him. At that time, it hurt to see Naruto staring at Hinata like she was a goddess.

I saw Sasuke, which snapped me out of my thoughts. He was leaning on Marie's shoulder while she played with his hair. I didn't know why, but the tears just kept on falling from my face.

I immediately grabbed my handkerchief and started to wipe them off before someone will notice. Then I rushed over to an empty classroom and sat on a chair. Feeling a little disoriented, I rubbed my hands to keep them warm because I felt cold all over. After a few minutes, I stood up and decided to go to the water dispenser to get a drink.

I saw Naruto drop a coin and fill his glass with water. I didn't have a crush on him anymore, but he's still handsome to me.

Naruto looked up and saw me. He smiled. "Hey, Sakura."

I smiled back and dropped a coin in the slot, filling my bottle with water.

Naruto had finished his glass and turned to me. "I saw you rush over to the section C's classroom. Is something wrong?"

I tried hard not to let the tears fall. I will not, absolutely _not_, cry in front of Naruto. "N-No... I'm fine. Don't worry," I managed to croak out.

He laughed and waved at me. "Really? Well, see you later." And with that, he left.

**x-o-x**

I would've been fine all day if it weren't for Sasuke sitting next to me in Science class. There was a new seating plan, so it goes. I wasn't even able to concentrate on the anatomy of a frog and a cat. I stood frozen in my seat as I tried to make sense of what Ms. Jones was saying.

"You can extract a cat's stomach by following this simple process... First you need to cut the skin with a knife or any sharp object..." I tried hard not to gag. This process about extracting an organ from a living cat is just so... _DISGUSTING_.

I heard a muffled laugh coming from beside me. I turned to Sasuke, confused.

"You didn't have to say that out loud." His tone was flat, but his expression was amused. I clamped a hand over my mouth. _I am such an idiot_! _Why...Why did I say that? I thought... I thought I..._

This time, Sasuke's voice was light. "You're really interesting, you know that?"

I slowly put down my hand covering my mouth and smiled at him. His eyes widened for a fleeting moment, then it returned to normal. His mouth curved up slightly. "Sakura."

I looked at him curiously.

"You have a nice smile."

_Oh God._

**x-o-x**

My birthday came and when I entered the classroom, everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday Sakura'. I shot a glance at Sasuke. He wasn't singing along with them. He was just looking at me, his expression unreadable. I turned away from him and sat in my seat. I've been noticing that in the past few days, he looked at me so intently in every English class. I forced myself to stare back, but I couldn't bring myself to look straight into his eyes. Those onyx orbs of his seemed to see inside my soul. There was a time when I finally had the courage to look back at him (only for a second), but when I glanced at him after that, he wasn't looking at me anymore. Sometimes, I thought that I was just imagining things.

At the end of the day, I checked my Facebook account, hopefully and fervently wishing that he greeted me on my wall.

He didn't.

My first love, Rick Stevens, wrote on my wall 'Happy Birthday. Best wishes.' I liked it and scrolled down to read the others. Naruto wrote 'Happy Birthday! God Bless YOU!' I liked it, too. Hinata wrote 'Happy3x Birthday!' while Tenten and Ino both had the same message. 'Happy Birthday Sakura! Treat us later.'

My cellphone beeped at that very moment and I looked to see who sent me a message.

_Sasuke_.

I opened his message, half-excited to read the contents.

_On what page is our Algebra assignment again?_

I sighed. He only texted me whenever he needed something.

_Page 52_, I replied.

_Thanks. Oh, by the way..._

I eagerly waited to read a Happy Birthday on the text.

_Did you see Andrea earlier?_

I deflated in my chair like a balloon losing its air. _What do I care about your girlfriend?_ I thought, disappointed.

_No, sorry._

_Thanks for the time._

_No problem._

**x-o-x**

The next day, I was walking down the stairs with Tenten. Sasuke and Naruto were ahead of us and I saw that Hinata was with them.

A strong force knocked me down from behind and I would have suffered some damage if it weren't for Sasuke gripping my arm tight. I heard a loud 'SORRY!' behind me.

I couldn't help but silently thank the one who accidentally hit me.

"I'm holding you," Sasuke assured me, his grip hard on my arm so that I wouldn't trip.

"Thanks," I said in a muffled little voice.

When he seemed satisfied that I won't fall, he let go of my arm and caught up with Naruto and Hinata as they slowly disappeared in sight.

I exhaled. I hadn't realized that I've been holding my breath.

**x-o-x**

Later on, after the end of the day, I received a text message from Sasuke.

_He's going to ask me about the English assignment. I just know it, _I thought glumly.

_Do you know what page our assignment in English is on?_

_See?_ I sighed as I replied, _page 173_.

_Thanks. Belated happy birthday._

I did the most foolish thing I have ever done in my entire life.

I jumped in my bed and screamed.

* * *

**End Chapter Two**

My friends saw this story. I am so damned screwed! Lila-chan, Megumi-san, you two are so _dead_!

By the way, thanks for the reviews! It really encouraged me to continue. *squeals*

Ahem. Now, if you liked it, then please review. Thank you! :)


	3. ChapIII: Love Talk

**"It is best to love wisely, no doubt: but to love foolishly is better than not to be able to love at all." **

**_-William M. Thackeray_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Love Talk_

* * *

"Sakura!"

I jumped up from my seat. "My God, you have such a shrill voice," I said, staring at Marie Stevens.

Marie smiled. It was a smile that I hated the most.

The know-it-all smile.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" she asked, running a hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ears.

_I don't know. Am I Sasuke's keeper?_ was what I wanted to say, but instead, I nodded my head. "Yeah," I said meekly. "He's inside the guidance counselor's office."

Marie patted me on the head like I was some pet dog of hers. Then she trotted towards the office.

I slapped myself for being such an idiot.

**x-o-x**

_Am I in love?_

I always thought about this. I poured out my thoughts to Tenten and she told me a couple of love quotes.

"I read about this one on the Internet. It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone."

I had replied, "Love is being stupid together."

She laughed. "Exactly."

I had noticed that someone kept sending me love quotes in my cellphone.

'I've noticed that being with you, I smile more often, I anger a little less quickly, the sun shines a little brighter, and life is so much sweeter. For being with you takes me to a different place: a place called love.'

It was as sweet as a toothache. _Sheesh._

'Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, finds in your presence that love is worthwhile, so when you are lonely, remember this is true: somebody out there is thinking of you.'

The last quote had a deep effect on me.

'I promise to be there when you need me, I promise to hug you tight when you're lonely, I promise to wipe your tears when they fall and I promise to keep you and love you, not for the rest of my life but for the rest of yours.'

The question was: _who sent these?_

_Naruto?_ NO. Not possible.

_Sasuke?_ Am I crazy or something? NO. Impossible.

_Neji?_ Tenten's crush? Oh, no. No, no, no.

_Shikamaru?_ Eeeh? He doesn't like quiet ones, especially ME, so NO.

_Damn. Who are you?_

**x-o-x**

February 14. Valentine's Day.

I kept wishing that Sasuke will greet me.

Well... A girl can dream, right?

_Sigh._

A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Sasuke's face close to mine. I yelped and staggered backwards, blushing different shades of red. He stared at me incredulously, eyes wide and expression curious.

"Sakura, you..." He shook his head slightly. He stepped closer to me and gave me a rose. I felt like fainting in front of him. "Th-Thank you," I said, my voice shaking.

He shrugged in reply and went towards Marie. He also gave her a rose.

I watched him, gaping as he handed roses to all the girls in class.

_Why did I even assume that I'm special? I'm so hopeless._

**x-o-x**

I ran out of my house as fast as I could. During an argument with my mother, she slapped me across the face. Not that I blame her, though, because it was my fault that we even had a fight. But still, it hurt to think that the one you care about could hurt you this much. Tears started streaming down my face as I got to school. Tenten saw my grief-stricken face and she gasped.

"Sakura!" She ran over to me and made me sit down on a bench. My other classmates just stared at me in bewilderment. I could hear them whispering about what was wrong with me and why I was crying. All that attention didn't matter now because my whole world was spinning and I felt dizzy. Tenten looked at me sympathetically.

"Use your handkerchief, Sakura," she said.

"I... I forgot my handkerchief..." I said sheepishly. "I was in a hurry."

Tenten looked pained. "I don't have a handkerchief, either."

The bell rang and I was forced to walk inside the classroom with my eyes red and my face tear-stained. Tenten went to the opposite direction to get her bag and I struggled to carry my books without falling or tripping over anything. I saw Sasuke in the corner of my eye, and I was immediately embarrassed by the thought of him seeing me like this. I walked faster while he was still rummaging inside his bag. I almost reached the classroom when a handkerchief suddenly plopped on top of my books. I froze instantly, staring at it as if it was an asteroid. It couldn't have dropped from heaven, right? I stared at it closely. It was blue with black designs.

Sasuke walked past me and said, "Use it."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

**x-o-x**

And so, after I wiped my tears with his handkerchief (_Ohmygoodness,thisistoogoodtobetrue!_), it became awkward. I managed to return the handkerchief to him. And when I did, coincidentally (maybe), Ino's mp4 was playing the chorus of Toni Gonzaga's 'Can't Help Myself'. It felt like I was in a movie.

Summer came and we had little communication whatsoever. Then it was back to school.

It was my third year in highschool.

I went to the bulletin board and read the list:

**Section A-1**

1. Gordon, Alice

2. Hyuuga, Hinata

3. Hyuuga, Neji

4. Jules, Seth

5. Stevens, Marie

6. Uchiha, Sasuke

(_and so on_)

**Section A-2**

1. Edelweiss, Lucille

2. Haruno, Sakura

3. Mizuki, Tenten

4. Mulberry, Lucrecia

5. Nara, Shikamaru

6. Uzumaki, Naruto

(_and so on_)

I gaped at the list. _Sasuke and I aren't classmates!_

A hand on my shoulder spun me around and I saw a grief-stricken Tenten. She looked really sad. "Neji and I aren't classmates, too..." Her voice was trembling.

I put an arm around her and led her toward the bench which was our class' favorite hangout. Tenten spotted Neji and ran over to him. I stifled a laugh.

When I looked around, I saw Sasuke. My heart skipped a beat. He still looked handsome. His chin-length hair which was spiky in the back was still the same. But now, his bangs hung on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. The last time I saw him, his bangs only hung above his eyes. He grew taller and his onyx eyes... Those same eyes that had a piercing gaze were still the same and sparkled with dignity.

It seemed to me that everything moved in slow motion. I was walking towards him while he was also walking in my direction. I held my breath as we both passed each other. My heart was pounding loudly.

"Sakura Haruno?"

I froze. His voice was still the same, too, but it held something... different. Although I couldn't explain what it was, I felt happy hearing his voice for the first time since recognition. I turned my head and saw him staring at me intently like he always did. I was surprised that I didn't blush. But even so, my heart throbbed still.

He gave me a small smile. "Guess your hair grew longer, huh?"

My hands immediately flew up to my hair. I was surprised that I didn't notice it before. _How did he...?_

He turned his back on me and waved. "See you later."

* * *

**End Chapter Three**

This time, I think I abused the word 'stared'. Man.

Oh. You guys think it's good? Well... I guess I'll have to continue this...

By the way, for **Lilac Queen**: This story only has a part of my personal life, so I'm not afraid if anyone (even my _enemy_) will use it to my disadvantage. Besides, everyone already knows about this (even _Kevin_.. uugh! _LIANNE AND MELISSA_ you two are soo **DEAD** when school starts!). So, I guess I don't have to worry about it. For now.


	4. ChapIV: Shocking News

**Fact: ****Falling in love** can induce a calming effect on the body and mind and raises levels of nerve growth factor for about a year, which helps to restore the nervous system and improves the lover's memory.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long... It's just that I'm still trying to remember what _exactly_ happened. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Shocking News_

* * *

Sasuke's birthday. Sigh.

I tried to avoid being near him, but my classmates just won't let me. When I tried to reason with them, Hinata suddenly announced that Sasuke invited everyone to his home.

I groaned.

After school, we set out for his house. Thankfully, it was only a few kilometers away from mine and I only had to ride my bike.

Sasuke's house was big and had nature all around it. I liked it immediately.

When his mother welcomed us all in, I smelled food.

Marie trotted over to Sasuke and gave him a neatly-wrapped present. A PRESENT! Oh no...

I left mine at the house.

It would be crazy if I went home, took the present, and come back here. I searched through my bag and found a small girly keychain, a candy necklace, a cheap cologne, and a little stuffed bear I always bring with me.

I stared at the bear and gulped. It was my most precious treasure. I was devastated at the thought of giving it away.

"Sakura!" Tenten called out. "Sasuke's father said to put our presents on the table and go to the living room for the games!"

It's now or never.

I wrapped my bear in a small paper bag which fit perfectly. I wrote on the bag:_ Happy Birthday. From Sakura._

I placed it on the table and went to the living room.

**x-o-x**

"I've decided to let him go."

Tenten stared at me as if I were a crazy nut. "Are you serious, Sakura?"

"Yes, I am," I said uneasily. "It will always come to this, anyway. I decided that both of us will just become good friends."

"But Sakura..."

"I'm sorry..." I said slowly. "But it's for the best."

**x-o-x**

I stayed at home the next day because I felt dizzy and weak. My mom gave me some medicines and I struggled to go to my room to rest.

When I woke up, white light began to sting my eyes and I sat up almost immediately. My eyes felt kind of heavy, but when I spotted my mother sitting in the corner of the room crying, the heaviness faded away.

"Mom?" I said, perplexed. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Oh God..." she said, her hands gripping her head as if she were in pain.

"Mom, what's the matter?"

"You have cancer," she blurted out. "You slept for three whole days."

I instantly froze. "Y-You're kidding."

She looked at me with a pained expression on her face. "Oh, Sakura, honey... I'm so sorry..."

I tried hard to speak calmly. "How... How long do I have..?"

She averted her eyes to the ground. "..."

"Mom."

"10 months."

**x-o-x**

When the doctor finished treating me, I went to school after four days. My classmates welcomed me back, and I was relieved that they didn't know about my condition. I faked a smile as I chatted with them. I felt guilty doing it, but I don't know... I just didn't feel happy.

Suddenly, my heart throbbed. I clutched my chest and tried to figure out why when a familiar voice spoke.

"Haruno."

I yelped in surprise. I spun around and saw Sasuke staring at me with those deep onyx eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, pointing at my chest.

I realized that I was still clutching my chest like some patient with heart failure so I drew my hand away from my chest and smiled meekly. "It's nothing..."

Silence began to add to the tension between us so I tried to think of something to say. "Uh... How's... Andrea?"

His expression was unreadable. "We broke up," he said simply.

I felt my stomach flutter with happiness. _Stupid!_ I scolded my self. _Don't be such a fangirl, now!_ "W-Why?" I asked.

"She told me that our relationship wasn't going to work because someone is in love with me and she had a new love interest."

My jaw fell open. _Oh God... I hope it wasn't me she was referring to..._

**x-o-x**

I was confined in the hospital the next day for my ongoing treatment and medication. My classmates (sadly) found out and visited me.

The first ones were Hinata, Naruto, and Marie.

"Sakura... Oh, you poor thing!" _Marie._

"Oh my... How do you feel?" _Hinata._

"You're okay, right?" _Naruto._

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Don't worry."

The next ones were Tenten, Lucrecia, and Neji.

"Sakura!" _Tenten._

"Want some food?" _Lucrecia._

"Hey." _Neji, obviously._

The last ones were Ino, Andrea, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Hi, Sakura. Feeling better now?" _Ino._

"Such a burden..." _Andrea._

"..." _Shikamaru._

"..." _Shikamaru's (sigh) twin in speaking, Sasuke._

**x-o-x**

I walked around the gardens outside the hospital and smelled the fresh air.

_Such a beautiful sky..._

**o-o**

_"Do you know who... Who Andrea was referring to? The one who loves you?"_

_"No." Sasuke had a faraway look on his face. "I don't know and I don't really care. Aside from the fact that I'm really dense, I bet that it was just one of Andrea's excuses."_

**o-o**

I smiled to myself. Good thing that he doesn't know... _yet_.

**o-o**

_"Sakura... About what you said last time..."_

_"What about it, Tenten?"_

_"Have you already... Let him go?"_

**o-o**

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. My head spun, my heart raced, and an incredible surge swept through my body. Nauseous and dizzy, I tried to find something to lean on to. I coughed blood and gasped. I staggered backwards and eventually fell to the ground._ Mom... Mom... Dad..._

I coughed blood again. I had specks of it on my shirt, but I didn't care. _I need you..._

_Sasuke!_

My whole world faded away into the darkness.

**x-o-x**

When I opened my eyes, my parents were staring at me, fear and worry evident on their faces.

My mouth was dry, but I spoke anyway. "Mom... How..."

"Your friend brought you here," she said. She was relieved to see me waking up, I could tell. "He carried you here while you were unconscious. He didn't say much, but I think he was worried."

_He?_ "Who..?"

"The handsome one with raven hair and onyx eyes."

_Sasuke._

* * *

**End Chapter Four**

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. :)

**mark**: Oh no. Don't tell me he's going to read this...

**MusicLover2010**: I really couldn't forget that handkerchief moment... It was just too good to be true...

**Lilac Queen**: No, I'm not offended at all. Really. :) And yes, Kevin knows, because of my two best friends. *sigh* Anyway, about you saying that he likes me... I don't know. I just don't see it that way. I don't think he does, though. :D

**finish line**: Thank you for pointing out the errors for me! :) I'll edit the chapters when I have time. Oh, and for your question... For me, it has already reached it's ending, though I can't say that it's a happy or sad one, since that will be a major spoiler. :D


	5. ChapV: Love, Love

**To those who wants to know if I have cancer:**

**Sorry, can't tell yet. *wink***

**It's either I have two months left or I was cured.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Love, Love_

* * *

"Thank you for being there when I needed you."

Sasuke stared at me, his eyes wide. "You mean... You needed _me_?"

I bit my lip in horror. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Stupid, stupid! You aren't supposed to... Gah! Never mind! Find a way out of this right now!_ "I-I-I-I..." I stammered.

He scrutinized my face. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "N-No... It's nothing."

He reached out for my face, then stopped as his hand was close to touching it. He raised it to my forehead instead. "Your fever is gone," he said flatly.

I blinked. "Oh... I-I see..."

At that moment, Ino and Tenten entered the room. Sasuke immediately drew his hand away.

"Huh?" Ino said, sensing the tension. "Sasuke? You're here?"

"We were just talking," I said quickly, not wanting them to jump into conclusions.

To my relief, Tenten changed the subject. "We brought you some food," she said cheerfully. "Hungry?"

"You think I'm always hungry, do you?" I said.

Ino laughed. "Of course. We know you."

**x-o-x**

A week passed and I was permitted to go to school. When I entered the classroom, Lucrecia came up to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Sakura, have you heard?" she asked nervously.

"What's wrong, Lucrecia?"

"Uh... I can't tell you..."

"Please tell me."

"But, Sakura..."

"Please?"

She sighed. "Sasuke and Hinata are going out."

_What the-?_

**x-o-x**

I sat beside Naruto, staring at his calm, impassive face. He didn't show vulnerability, sadness, or anger. He just gazed into deep space, studying invisible particles in the air. I shivered. This wasn't the Naruto I knew.

"Naruto?" I said softly.

His head slowly turned to me, his eyes staring at nothing.

I tried again. "Naruto?"

This time he was mentally focused on me. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know... All of this seems so... Unreal."

"I know," I said quietly. "It all seems unreal to me, too."

He gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I know that you like Sasuke..."

I shook my head. "No. I think this is for the best."

**x-o-x**

After a few days, I noticed that Sasuke wasn't speaking to me anymore. Every time he passed by, it was like I didn't even exist. I was a stranger to him after all. I also realized that he only talks to me when he needs something. There's nothing genuine about his friendliness with me, either.

"Any idea why?" Naruto asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I faked a smile. "What were you saying?"

He smiled. It was genuine, I could tell.

_Not like Sasuke's..._

"I said that I noticed that you and Sasuke are acting like strangers lately. Any idea why?"

I trembled slightly. "I have no idea, but one thing's for sure... He's a _player_."

_I can't believe I just said that. Right in front of his bestfriend._

Naruto didn't look affected by my words. "I didn't know that... I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."

He gave me an amused look. "I'm merely sympathizing with you."

I pinched his arm playfully. "All right, all right. I don't want to hear any stupid crush talk from you again," I said.

"It's not stupid crush talk," he protested. "It's you and Sasuke. It's _love_ ta-"

"Don't. You. DARE."

He winced. "Okay, okay, I was just messing with you. Sorry."

**x-o-x**

Naruto came up to Sasuke and gestured for him to talk. Sasuke looked confused.

"Man, if this is about Hinata-" he began.

"I don't want to talk about Hinata," Naruto interrupted. "I want to talk about Sakura, your _friend_."

Sasuke stiffened. "What about Haruno?"

"Why aren't you two speaking?"

"How should I know? I'm always busy. Ask Haruno," he said dismissively.

"Don't call her Haruno! God, what happened to you? _You act as if she doesn't exist at all_!" Naruto snapped.

"There's no law saying that it's forbidden to call people by their last names," Sasuke said coldly. "And no, she's not a stranger to me. In fact, she's an asset."

I quickly covered my mouth as a gasp let itself out. I was hiding behind a wall, listening to their conversation. I knew that it's bad to eavesdrop, but I just sensed the tension between the two of them that I couldn't resist hearing what they were saying.

_An asset? What am I, his dog?_

Naruto's eyes grew wide. Anger then replaced shock. "An asset? You're just using her?"

"Yes. Besides, why do you care? Are you in love with her? Is that it?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was silent for a moment.

_You idiot!_ I screamed in my mind. _Naruto, say something, will you? Say that you don't love-_

"Yes. I do love her." Naruto's voice was like poison. "More than Hinata."

A reddish tint began to color my cheeks. I froze in my place, unable to believe what I was hearing.

Naruto was practically furious now. "Don't you dare hurt her again. I won't forgive you, Sasuke."

Sasuke was stunned. "Naru-" he started to say.

"Now I'll leave before I strangle you to death." With that, Naruto walked away from his bestfriend, his lie affecting him greatly.

**x-o-x**

I sighed. A month has passed, and things weren't any better between Naruto and Sasuke. What can I do to help them?

"Oh, Tenten," I called out. "Tenten!"

My bestfriend stared at me in confusion. "Yeah, Sakura?"

"Do you still like Neji?"

"Of course I still do."

"It's been two years and four months, Ten."

She shrugged helplessly. "Yeah, I know, but..."

"Does he like you back?" I asked, interested.

She grinned. "I don't know. I just keep on hoping."

Hmm.

**x-o-x**

"Ino!"

My other bestfriend looked at me expectantly. "Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"Sure. What for?"

I whispered the plan to her and she agreed.

**x-o-x**

"Naruto," I said sweetly. "Can you help me out?"

"Sure," he said. "What can I do?"

I told him the plan and he nodded.

**x-o-x**

"I need your help," I said.

"About?" Andrea said.

"Yeah?" Hinata looked interested.

"..." Shikamaru looked bored.

"About what?" Lucrecia asked.

"..." Shikamaru's twin in speaking..._ Sasuke_.

"About Neji and Tenten," I replied.

"You mean..." Hinata said slowly.

"Play matchmaker?" Andrea wondered aloud.

I nodded. "Can you all do this for me?"

"Sure." Andrea smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"I've got nothing to do, anyway..." Hinata said.

"Uh huh..." Shikamaru said, staring into space.

"Can somebody tell me why _I'm_ here?" Sasuke said absently.

"If you don't want to do this, then you can just go," I said simply.

He stared at me straight in the eyes, his face an explosion of mixed emotions that I couldn't figure out what they were. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Okay, okay," he said casually. "I'll help, Haruno."

I raised an eyebrow. _Haruno? When did he start calling me that?_

**x-o-x**

"Let's split up into partners," Andrea suggested. "That way, we can work faster."

Everyone nodded.

Andrea looked across the room. "Shikamaru, you're with Lucrecia. _NO, no changes_. Hinata, Naruto. _No complaining_. Sakura, Sasuke. _No, Sasuke, I am not joking_. Ino, you're with me."

All of us except Ino and Andrea looked pained with our partners.

**x-o-x**

"Ow! Quit bumping on me!" Lucrecia cried, shoving her cousin. "It hurts!"

"Don't blame me," Shikamaru snapped. "You're the one complaining."

Hinata and Naruto were quiet as they patiently waited for the signal. Shikamaru and Lucrecia talked to Neji. Or rather, _Lucrecia_ talked to Neji. Shikamaru was staring at the sky. Ino and Andrea were chatting with Tenten, and Sasuke and I were closing in together behind a giant oak tree.

"Don't complain!" I hissed at him. "They'll hear you, idiot!"

"Don't call me that," he snapped back. "You don't know what my personality really is."

"Oh yes, I do," I said angrily. "I know for a fact that you are snobbish, a jerk, _gay_-"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Me? _Gay_?"

I snorted. "Fine. Erase that. A player."

For the first time in years since I've known him, Sasuke gave me a charming smile. "Oh, so I'm a player, huh..." He stepped closer to me until our faces were inches apart. He leaned closer to my face, and he said, "Should I test my charm on you?"

I gulped. Despite the fact that I have learned not to become all giddy around him, he could still manage to make me nervous. "No!" I said, flushing. "Don't y-you d-dare!" _God, I'm stuttering!_

"Oh, I dare, all right..." he said. Now his face was only about one centimeter away from mine.

My whole body trembled. "I-I don't-"

He put his finger to my lips in a quick motion. "There they are," he said.

I froze for a moment, then glanced behind me. There was Neji and Tenten. Neji was waving at her and turning away. I gripped Sasuke's arm tight.

"He's coming," I said meekly, still affected by his closeness.

He hesitated.

"Sasuke."

He slowly went behind Neji and shoved him hard, sending him flying on top of Tenten. My jaw fell open. _How did he manage to do that?_

Lucrecia giggled. "Let's leave them alone for a while."

**x-o-x**

"Sakura! Sakura!"

I turned around to see Tenten happily walking towards me. Her face was blooming and she looked pretty.

"Sakura, I confessed to Neji!" she said.

"And what did he say?" I asked calmly.

She was beaming. "He said that he likes me, too, although it's not the same way how I feel about him."

"Oh." My face practically fell.

Tenten noticed it and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Sakura! At least I confessed to him. Besides, he likes me too and I'm happy because of that." She paused. "But I still can't understand how..."

"How what?"

"How Neji fell on top of me."

I turned red.

* * *

**End Chapter Five**

**Oh, and guys? Please, if you see any mistakes, correct them. I wrote this chapter in, like, three in the morning because of my newly-acquired insomnia. *sigh* Thanks.**

**party gal**: Really? You can relate? Oh, and to answer your first question... Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you. The answer will be in the later chapters.. :D

**Lilac Queen**: Oh, don't worry. I didn't mind it. I already knew that you made a mistake. Hahaha.


	6. ChapVI: Would You?

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. So, I tried to write this chapter in the middle of the night... _Again_.

Ahem.

Special thanks to:

**RD-chan hokage, R. Sakura, EveryDei, MusicLover2010, gabbie, Lilac Queen, and... of course, my _friends_, for taking time to review. Thank you, thank you! :DD  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Would You?_

* * *

"So how was it?" I asked, absently twirling a strand of my long brown hair.

Naruto shrugged. "It was... Well... Awkward?" He stared longingly at Hinata, who was eating lunch with Sasuke.

I felt bad for Naruto, so I tried to force a smile on my face. Suddenly his head snapped towards me and I yelped in surprise.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just thought of something."

"What?" I asked, interested.

"What do you say we make them jealous?"

I felt nervous and excited at the same time. But then a sudden realization hit me and I bowed my head dejectedly. "It'll work for you, but not for me."

"Why not?" he asked, bewildered. "I know that Sasuke feels something for you."

"That's impossible."

"It's very possible." Slowly, he reached for my hand and squeezed it gently. "I mean, who wouldn't like someone as pretty as you?"

I refused to blush in front of my past crush. "I-I'm not pretty," I stammered.

He smiled warmly at me. "You are. Trust me."

I shook my head mentally._ Stop blushing!_ I scolded myself.

"What if you talk to him?" Naruto suggested.

My cheeks burned. "No, no, I can't. I-I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

I decided to tell him what I knew indirectly. "I'm afraid to know if he's using me or not."

Naruto stood up from the table. "I need to go." His tone was flat.

I stood up, too. "What's wrong?" I asked, challenging him. "It's true, isn't it?"

He looked pained. "No... Sakura, just give him a little ti-"

_I don't want to do this to him!_ I screamed in my mind.

"Then it is true." Were the words that came out of my mouth instead of apologizing.

"It's not," he said defensively.

I grabbed his arm. "Why won't you look at me?" I demanded.

"Let go."

"No."

"Sakura-"

"Tell me the truth! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm NOT!" Naruto was practically screaming at me now.

"So he_ is_ using me," I said, dismayed.

"Let's... Talk about this some other time..." Naruto said, calming down a little.

"But why?"

He pulled me aside and led me to the hallway. "You..." he started to say.

"...Naruto?" I said meekly. "I'm sorry... About earlier..."

He ignored my apology. "You still love him, don't you?"

"No," I said instantly. "No, no, no. Absolutely _not_."

"Stop denying in front of me."

"I'm not..." I whispered. A tear then flowed down my cheek and I hastily wiped it off with the back of my hand.

Naruto hesitantly patted my shoulder and gave me an awkward hug. "Sakura, I think it would be better if you'll talk to Hinata."

I stared at him incredulously. "No, I don't think-"

"And I'll talk to Sasuke," he said gently. "Let's just try."

**x-x**

I went to find Hinata the next day. I was walking rapidly through the halls when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I cried. The impact on my shoulder hurt.

"Geez, woman. Why can't you just look where you're going?" an annoyed voice said.

"Calm down, Shikamaru," I snapped. "You're not the one who's in a hurry."

"Fine, fine..." he grunted.

I continued walking towards the lockers when I bumped into someone _again_.

"What the hell?" I said angrily.

"Ooh, _scary_, Haruno," a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Sasuke staring down at me (I hate being shorter than him..) and I sighed. "Have you seen your girlfriend anywhere?" I asked.

He looked confused. "My... _Oh_. You mean _Hinata_? She's inside the classroom."

"Sasuke," Naruto called out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, man."

I hurriedly walked towards the classroom, not wanting to know what Naruto was going to talk about with him.

**x-x**

"Hinata?" I called out.

"Sakura? Is that you?" a small voice asked.

"Yeah."

Hinata sat up in her chair from the back. "Thank goodness. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"That's funny," I said. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

Hinata smiled warmly. "Okay then. You first."

"Do you love Sasuke?"

Her face turned pale. "Huh?"

"Never mind," I said, embarrassed.

"Um... I guess it's my turn, then..." Hinata looked like she was going to back off any minute now.

"You can tell me," I said softly.

"You're good friends with Naruto, right?"

I was taken aback by her question. "Uh... Yes?"

"Does... Does he still love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well..." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "How about a double date?"

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"You and Naruto, Sasuke and I," she said. "How about it?"

I thought about it. "Okay."

* * *

**End Chapter Six**

**Sorry for such a short chapter... It seems that I really couldn't remember what happened back then very well...**

**And again... Please correct my mistakes. Thank you!**


	7. ChapVII: Double Date

**A/N: Oh no. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! School has been such a hassle lately :(**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Double Date_

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I looked like an ugly old woman.

_Now stop that!_ I scolded myself. _This is nothing. After two hours it will be all over and you won't even have time to insult your freaking face!_

"Sakura?"

I jolted in surprise. _Naruto? What is he doing here?_ I thought as I took three steps towards the door and opened it.

There he was, standing in front of me. His spiky blond hair was brushed neatly, his clothes were cool and casual, his cerulean-blue eyes...

_Don't fall for him again..._ I warned. _You'll just die trying to impress him when he's still chasing after Hinata._

"Hi," he said, smiling. "You ready?"

My jaw fell open. "Wait a minute... You're going to the carnival together with me?"

Naruto lowered his head, chuckling. "Isn't it obvious?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No problem. Should we go?" He tilted his head, grinning.

I nodded, got my purse, and went out the door.

**x-x**

When we got to the carnival, we spotted Sasuke and Hinata sitting together on a bench, debating about something. I felt my chest tightening and I inwardly winced. Seeing them together still affected me, even if it was just a little.

Naruto forced a smile on his face. "Hey, Sasuke."

The two of them raised their heads, surprise striking their face the moment our faces registered in their minds.

"Hey," Sasuke said somewhat uneasily. "Naruto."

"Hi Sakura," Hinata said, looking tense and uncomfortable.

_Well, this is awkward._

"Uh, what ride should we go on first?" Naruto asked.

"The roller coaster," Sasuke replied.

_HUH?_ "C-Couldn't we j-just try th-the f-ferris wheel f-first?" I stuttered.

Naruto stared at me with his warm blue eyes. "Sure, Sakura," he said, smiling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata gave me a close-lipped smile. "Okay, no problem."

I let out a sigh of relief.

**x-x**

When we got to the ferris wheel, we paid the man in the counter and went on towards the ride. Hinata was in front of me while Sasuke was behind. A boy no older than eighteen was dragging the customers randomly to their seats. After a few seconds, he made Naruto and Hinata sit together.

I froze immediately.

"Hey, Haruno," Sasuke said. "I think that the two of us are next."

"I don't want to sit next to you," I hissed at him.

"So do I," he hissed back. "But what can we do? Unless we'll sit with strangers, there's no other way out."

"Can we still back out?"

"What do you think?"

I turned my head and spotted a man guarding the exit. He looked rude and bulky. I gulped and turned back to Sasuke.

"Okay, okay. I guess there _is_ no other way out."

**x-x**

The boy grabbed me by the arm and made me sit beside Sasuke. I scooted on the far end of the seat, trying to be as far away from him as possible.

The minute the ferris wheel started going up, I stiffened and shut my eyes, gripping the handlebar tight.

Sasuke must have noticed my uneasiness, because he said in a somewhat worried voice, "Hey... Haruno. You okay?"

I didn't answer him. I was too scared.

"You look pale," he remarked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I _am_ afraid of heights," I admitted.

He emitted a soft chuckle beside me. "I see," he said.

When we were at the very top, I felt my stomach go weak. _Then_ when it suddenly stopped, I felt like dying.

"Haruno?" I heard Sasuke say.

I started to reply, but thought better of it.

"Haruno, open your eyes."

I couldn't ignore him any longer. "No! Absolutely not," I snapped, my eyes still closed.

"Haruno, I mean it. Open your eyes."

"I said, _no_."

"Don't make me pry them open."

Reluctantly, I opened them slowly, taking in the whole view.

"Well?" he prodded.

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "It's so beautiful." And it was. The city lights were glowing in the darkness, and they looked like lanterns. The stars were sparkling and the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

"Keep them open for a while," Sasuke said quietly.

I was about to ask him why when the ferris wheel suddenly went down and my eyes reflexively shut themselves in a fast motion.

**x-x**

After the ride, Hinata came to my side and Sasuke retreated a step back to talk to Naruto.

"So, how was it?" Hinata asked.

"It was terrible," I replied. "I never want to go through that again."

"But I thought-"

"Hey," Sasuke interrupted. "It's your turn to buy the ice cream."

For a moment, I thought that he was speaking to me. "I thought it was your turn," Hinata protested. "You're tricking me again, aren't you?"

While the two of them were arguing, I lagged behind beside Naruto.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice full of warmth and concern.

I smiled. "I'm fine. It's just that... I can't seem to swallow all of this."

He let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know what you feel..."

I stared at him, studying his face. "Hey, how about you? You okay?"

"I'm fine." He averted his eyes to the ground.

I reached for his shoulder.

"Oi."

My whole body jolted at the familiar voice and I immediately drew my hand back. I turned to the source and my eyes widened.

"Shikamaru?" I said, bewildered.

* * *

**End Chapter Seven**

**Thanks for reading! Whew. If there are any mistakes, don't forget to inform me, okay? Thanks a lot.**


	8. ChapVIII: Childhood Friend, Confession

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I was really busy with school, so... I just didn't have time. I was also distracted by the manga **Gakuen Alice** and ended up reading it until chapter 128 and I became **VERY ADDICTED** to it! **Natsume and Mikan are just soo KAWAii!**

**Aaaaanywayyy... On with the story!**

* * *

**Reviews Section**

**ChErRyBlOsSoM274 : Well, here you are! Temari will appear in this chapter! :))**

**candybluesful : Ohyeah. Shikamaru is Sakura's past crush! :))**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_The Childhood Friend and the Confession_

* * *

**x-o-x**

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he saw what I was about to do earlier and I flushed in embarrassment.

"It's not what you think," I said, trying to defend myself. "I was just-"

He waved off my words with a shake of his head. "I know, I know. I'm not an idiot. Come here for a second."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "What? Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

Naruto looked at me, then at Shikamaru. After a few seconds, his gaze came to rest on me. "Go on, Sakura. He's waiting." He smiled.

I stared at him, then at Sasuke and Hinata. I turned to Shikamaru, defeated.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go over there." I pointed to a bench nearby.

He didn't say anything and just followed me without a word. The silence was definitely disturbing me since he seemed irritable a moment ago. Did I do something wrong? Is that why he wants to talk to me?

I pondered about it for a moment. No, he wouldn't go to a carnival _just_ to find me, right? There must be some other reason.

"Oi." His voice was flat and uncaring. "Here."

He held out a brown paper bag and I peered inside it.

"Apple slices?" I said, surprised. "I didn't know you were so thoughtful."

He made a rather annoyed expression. "Excuse me for interrupting your delusional dream, but those were given to me by your mother."

I raised my head and stared at him. "My mother?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"She already left."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

He shrugged. "You feeling okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your face is red. It's been that way ever since you got out from that ferris wheel."

_HE NOTICED?!_ I thought, panicking. _Oh, no. What should I do? But I don't suppose he knows that I like Sasuke... No! That's impossible. What..._

Shikamaru gazed directly into my eyes and I felt my brain waves shooting up and down. My whole mind was in turmoil.

"Behind that frozen smile on your face lies a panicked expression, am I right?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're... You're wrong!" I said. I moved away from him and ran towards the exit of the carnival.

**x-o-x**

All right, I had to admit that running away wasn't exactly the greatest thing to do while in a sticky situation. I only realized that now.

"A new girl just came in our school," Ino informed me. "Her name is Sabaku no Temari. Apparently, she's..." She suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, Ino?" Tenten asked. "Apparently, she's what?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't think it's necessary for you two to know..."

"Excuse me," a voice with a faint British accent interrupted.

We turned to the source and saw a tall girl with blonde hair and teal eyes. Her posture was natural, elegant and she gave off a mysterious aura.

"Do you three know Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tenten and I said.

Ino was staring at the girl, looking dumbfounded.

_What's wrong with her? Why does she look like that?_ I wondered.

"You're Temari, aren't you?" she said finally. I turned to her, bewildered.

"Yes," the girl said. "How did you know?"

"Because you look just like Sasuke's childhood friend!" Ino immediately covered her mouth and turned to us. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura! I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's all right." _Did she really think I'd get jealous?_

"Tem? Hey, Temari!"

I turned to the source.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked, running over to her.

"Just now," she said, smiling.

I immediately backed away from them, careful not to get noticed. But before I could get away, Temari suddenly spoke.

"Oh, Sakura, right? Where are you going?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

I forced a smile. "Oh.. Uh, I think I need to go get something from my locker, so... Well, bye!"

I got away before she could say a word of protest.

But... Before I left, I thought I saw Sasuke giving me a concerned look.

But then again... Maybe it was just my imagination.

**x-o-x**

When I reached my locker, I was panting and out of breath. My hands were shaking, and my heart was beating nonstop.

"Haruno?"

I froze.

"Haruno? Hey, Haruno?"

I started to run away when something suddenly grabbed my arm with surprisingly great strength.

"What is it?" I asked, turning towards him with a big smile (forced) on my face.

Sasuke stared at me with those piercing onyx orbs. "What's wrong?"

I immediately panicked inside. "Wrong? N-Nothing's wrong! Geez, you're overreacting, Sasuke!" I said cheerfully, trying to get his mind on somewhere else.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

I backed away from him slowly. "What do you care?" I said. "You... Should go back. Temari's waiting for you, you know."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Haruno?"

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNOOO!" I said, the words slipping out of my big, fa mouth. "Get away from me!"

"Oi," he said, a little worried. "You're panicking. What's the matter with you?"

I walked backwards, trying to get away from him. "It's nothing," I said. "I... I just... LIKE YOU!"

_Oops._

I instantly covered my mouth with my hands and turned red in the face. The atmosphere was suddenly tense and awkward.

Sasuke had a bewildered expression on his face. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"I'm sorry!" I said suddenly, making him flinch. "I-I'm sorry... I-I blurted it out..."

He looked at me blankly, then turned around with his back facing me.

"That's okay." His voice was flat and uncaring.

I stared after him, dumbfounded.

_What the hell was that?!_

* * *

**End Chapter Eight**

Whew! After so many months, I finally got to update this SasuSaku story! Sorry for the wait. I mean it. I'm really, really sorry!

By the way, please inform me about spelling and grammar mistakes, okay? Thanks a lot! :))


	9. ChapIX: Maybe It's A Normal Day

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Maybe It's A Normal Day_

* * *

**x-o-x**

I rushed out of the house as fast as I could with my legs leading the way. I was twenty minutes late for school, and the trip towards there is exactly fifteen minutes.

_Oh great..._ I thought. _How can I be this unlucky?_

The day before, I confessed to Sasuke but his reaction wasn't something that I would easily pass off as indifference.

_I think he hates me._

As I trudged up the stairs to my classroom, I saw Sasuke.

_Well, hallelujah! Here it comes again. I'm gonna act like an idiot in front of him again and be embarrassed._

_Well, that's not going to happen this time._

I passed by him and opened the door to the classroom slightly. After a series of debates going on through my head, I finally turned to him in reluctance.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" I asked.

He seemed to be staring deep into space.

"This idiot..." I mumbled to myself. I walked towards him and waved my hands in front of his face. "Hey! Earth to Sasuke!"

He blinked. "...Haruno?"

I smacked him on the head. "We're late! Why are you being like that?"

He shook his head slightly. "Oh... I was just deep in thought, I guess..."

I turned my back on him. "Let's go inside."

As we entered the classroom, a sea of faces turned their heads to stare at us. At that moment, I wanted to crawl under my desk and just stay there until class is over.

Loud chatter began to burst through the room. Mrs. Jones stopped lecturing.

"Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno, why are you two late?" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you two are..."

"No!" I blurted out almost immediately. "No... It's not like that, ma'am!"

She chuckled. "I haven't said anything yet, Ms. Haruno."

My face turned beet-red.

"Anyway, please take a seat at the back since you're late. You too, Mr. Uchiha."

**x-o-x**

"Did you ever wish I was yours?" Sasuke asked.

I gulped. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

I was sweating profusely. "Y-Yes. I love you."

There was a loud chorus of approval.

"Okay, class. What they performed in front was an example of a _direct_ confession," Mrs. Jones explained. "Thank you, Sasuke, Sakura."

Sasuke turned to me. "Did you ever wish I was yours?"

I scowled. "Not for a million years."

He smirked and went over to Temari.

I let out a sigh. "But I wish you were."

**x-o-x**

When card-giving day came, my mother and I went to school together to get my report card. When we went inside the classroom, Sasuke and his father were there.

I went towards the teacher's table and hurriedly signed the papers. I could feel Sasuke near me and it was really making me nervous.

I got my card from Mrs. Jones, thanked her, and went out in a hurry.

"Sakura?" my mother said. "Don't be in such a rush. We have plenty of time left before 6pm."

"Oh, really?" I said, laughing nervously. "Is that so?"

She stared at me for a moment, then smiled. "Who was that boy earlier?"

I froze. "...Well... He's my classmate."

"I know that."

"His name... Is Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah..." I said uncomfortably. "Why?"

"Well, he smiled at you when you came in."

My heart thudded against my chest. My stomach did some weird flip-flops and I was having trouble staying calm. "He... He could've been smiling at his father."

"No, I don't think so. I can tell."

**x-o-x**

The weird symptoms began to happen in our vacant period.

"Sakura, you look pale..." Ino said, feeling my forehead.

"N-No, I'm fine..." I said.

Shikamaru passed by. Ino saw him and grabbed his arm.

"What the...?" he said.

"Please help Sakura go to the clinic!" Ino said.

I stared at her incredulously. "Ino, what are you saying...?"

"I have a newspaper club meeting to attend, so please..." Ino pleaded. "Please, Shikamaru!"

"Okay, okay, just stop clinging to me."

Ino grinned. "Thanks!" She turned to me. "Bye, Sakura!"

"Hey, wait!" I called out. But it was too late. She already disappeared.

I tried to stand up, but I failed. I felt strong arms catching me before I fell and I blushed slightly.

"Easy there," Shikamaru said softly. "Let's get you to the clinic."

**x-o-x**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a bed with white sheets.

_Did I pass out earlier?_

I looked around. It was unmistakably our school clinic because of the smell of medicines and… wait, is that tobacco?

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked.

I turned to the source. It was Shikamaru, his expression clearly that of annoyance. "I can't believe I carried you here…" he muttered.

"Am I that troublesome to you?" I asked vaguely.

He was silent for a moment, then he opened his mouth to speak. "No, you're not."

"…Oh."

Silence filled the room for a while. It made me uneasy, since I wasn't used to this kind of surrounding.

I decided to break it.

"Have you ever thought about your life?" I asked absently.

"Huh?" He stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Have you ever thought about someone so deeply, wanting her to be happy, not to cry, not to feel pain and sadness?" I said quietly. "In other words, have you ever loved someone you know you can never have?"

Shikamaru looked taken aback by my question. "…Wait a minute. Why are you asking me this?"

I smiled at him. "You can just answer me, you know."

He looked flustered for a moment, then his expression turned serious. "I think I have."

My eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

"She's in our class. But…" He heaved a sigh. "I fell in love with her a long time ago, when we were both fifteen."

"She's in our class?!" I exclaimed, bewildered.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru looked uncomfortable. It was like he wasn't used to talking about her to other people.

Yet I wondered why he opened up to me this easily.

"Um, if you don't want to talk about it, then you shouldn't force yourself…" I said softly.

"No, it's all right…"

"Well, can you tell me her name?"

He hesitated. "…Temari."

**x-o-x**

_Ino, I have something to tell you,_ I typed in my cell phone.

After a few minutes, my cell beeped and I opened the message from my best friend.

_What is it? Has Sasuke confessed to you?_

_What the hell are you talking about?!_

_Just joking, just joking. Anyway, what is it?_

_Shikamaru and I talked in the clinic earlier._

_What did you two talk about? Your attraction for each other?_

_Ino!_

_Just kidding._

_Stop it. I'm serious!_

_Okay, okay, I get it._

_Anyway, I just heard from him that he fell in love with our classmate a long time ago!_

_No way! Who?_

_I can't tell you yet._

_Huh? Why not?_

_Because he opened up to me when he never opened up to anybody else before. The least I could do is keep his secret!_

_Okay, fine. So, what are you getting at?_

_What should we do? Because the one he fell in love with loves someone else!_

_That sounds like your own situation._

_Ino!_

_Hey, Shikamaru didn't say that he's still in love with her._

_Huh?_

_Sakura! You should be very meticulous about love issues!_

_But I thought he's still in love with her!_

_But he didn't say that he's still in love with her._

_That's correct…_

_Don't rush yet. It's only natural that you would sympathize with him since you feel like his situation is similar to yours…_

_I decided to give up on Sasuke._

_WHAT?!_

_Why are you reacting like that? Giving up on him is a good thing!_

_But you shouldn't throw your feelings away just because a strong rival arrived!_

_Temari has nothing to do with my decision_!

_But admit it! You're jealous of her!_

I immediately deleted her message reflexively and tried to calm myself down. _Relax…_ I thought to myself. Relax_… Think calmly and rationally._ I hesitated in texting her back but thought better of it. I texted, _I'm not, and I never will be. Sasuke Uchiha is a presumptuous, good-for-nothing, and gay classmate of mine! He is absolutely NOT my type and I swear, when he crosses my mind I feel like I want to puke!_

I sent it. It felt really good to let it all out in a negative way. It helped me convince myself to give up on him. I thought that if I exposed his negative side to somebody, I would feel better.

But I was wrong. I know that now.

My cell beeped and I opened the message. I took a deep breath and read it.

_Uh, Sakura? You haven't replied to me in about… eight minutes? What's wrong?_

_Huh?_ I thought, confused. _But I sent it! I know I sent it!_ I opened the sentbox and suddenly felt like fainting.

I sent the message to Sasuke.

* * *

**End Chapter Nine**


	10. ChapX: Facebook Conversations

**Author's Note**: Guys, I planned for this to only have fourteen chapters, but feel free to change my mind if you want more. I'll think about it then.

BTW, chapter one up to chapter nine will be undergoing revision. They will only be minor changes, though, since I noticed that I had many errors in the first chapter (especially the tenses).

Another thing: This fic is only _based_ on my love story. Some of the events here didn't really happen in real life. Now that that's cleared up, let's get on with the story. :]

* * *

x-x-xx-x-x

**Chapter Ten**

_Facebook Conversations_

x-x-xx-x-x

* * *

Have you ever experienced the feeling of avoiding your crush because of extreme guilt or embarrassment? Well, I have. In fact, it's degrading. I called him _names _and I was _supposed_ to send it to Ino, but instead, I sent it to _him_ accidentally!

So what I did was… _hide_.

"Sakura?" Ino said, a bewildered expression crossing her face. "What… are you doing behind a tree?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "I-Ino!" I said in a loud whisper. "Be quiet!"

"Huh?" She was obviously perplexed. "What's the matter with you? What happened?"

I had no choice but to tell her everything.

As my bestfriend was listening to my explanation, her eyes narrowed and her brow wrinkled in concentration. Then, when I finished, her mouth was agape.

"You did _what_?!" she cried.

"_Ssh_!" I hissed, hastily clamping my hand over her mouth. "Not so loud! _He_ can hear you, you know!"

Ino blinked. "S-Sorry…" she said quietly. "I just got so excited—"

"No, it's all right," I interrupted, letting a sigh go out of my mouth. "Your reaction was understandable, anyway." While I was speaking, I slowly drew my hand away from her mouth.

She looked at me, her expression a mixture of pity and concern. "Why are you resorting yourself to this kind of…" Her face scrunched up as she tried to find the right words.

I immediately knew what she was trying to get at. "No, absolutely not," I said, completely adamant. "I won't, Ino. I mean it."

"But Sakura—"

"I understand that you are trying to help, but I don't really have the courage to—"

"Hey, Sakura!" Tenten called out cheerfully, waving at me.

I groaned mentally_. Tenten is soo gonna get it later…_ I forced a smile on my face as I waved back, trying my best not to notice that Sasuke was near her.

Ino scoffed lightly. "Geez, Sakura. I get that you're trying to avoid him, but that's just not the way to do it. You haven't done anything wrong, right?" She turned to me, her expression serious. "What I'm trying to say is, if you didn't do anything wrong, then you shouldn't show him that you feel guilty about it."

My gaze unconsciously wandered towards Sasuke, who was looking at Temari with a faraway look on his face. It was like he was inside his own world where I couldn't even reach out to him, touch him, or hold him. He was out of my league, that was for sure, but some bittersweet envy inside me kept wishing that he would feel the same way about me. It was selfish of me, but it was normal for me to act like that, right? I mean, it was just a _crush_. I would get over him sooner or later.

But then again, three years had already passed and I still hadn't given up.

I sighed in defeat.

Ino stared at me as if I were some crazy idiot. "What's the matter with you?" she said, her tone half-demanding, half-worried. "You look like you just lost a battle."

I smiled bitterly as Temari strode towards Sasuke and held his hand so casually. "That's because I _have_ lost."

x-x-xx-x-x

February was coming fast. It felt like a blur. Sasuke didn't speak to me after that texting incident. It just made me wonder if he had been really hurt or just plain furious at what I did. Either way, I felt extremely guilty about it.

Everyone in the classroom was talking excitedly about the upcoming prom. I was excited, too, but I knew, deep inside my heart, that I wished that Sasuke would come with me as my date. It was a hopeless wish, I knew. But still, it didn't hurt to dream, right?

While I was still scolding myself about the texting incident that happened more than three months ago, I spotted Shikamaru who was walking towards Ino with the usual frown on his face. It didn't surprise me one bit that he was approaching a girl because it was _Ino_. Ino was probably the only girl (except for me and Temari) who he could tolerate.

The curiosity inside me sparked.

What was he going to talk about with her?

"Ino," he said. I could hear an unusual note that was etched to his voice. "What the hell did you do?"

When he said that, I froze. The unusual note was, surprisingly, _anger_.

But Shikamaru _never _got angry.

Or was I wrong?

Ino merely looked at him nonchalantly. "What are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

He grabbed her wrist and she winced slightly. "I know what you did," he hissed quietly. "Why did you do that?"

A smirk placed itself upon Ino's lips. "All right, fine. But stick this little detail inside your head: _I was only trying to help you._ Got that?"

"The hell, Ino?" He was almost out of control now. I swore that I had never saw Shikamaru so angry before. He was usually so calm, so controlled, so… lazy?

Well, whatever. All I knew was that the situation that was happening was really about to get messy.

So, I did what I had to do: Butt in.

"Hey, Shika!" I said cheerfully, grabbing my empty water bottle from my bag and running towards him. Then, I turned to Ino, forcing a smile on my face. "Mind if I borrow him for a while, Ino?"

Ino caught the hints I was sending her and nodded vigorously. "Sure, I don't mind," she said, grinning.

I grinned back and took Shikamaru's hand in mine. I was so preoccupied in trying to calm him down that it didn't occur to me that I was actually _holding_ his hand. "Come with me, Shika. I have to refill my water bottle."

He grunted in reply, obviously tired of protesting. I exhaled loudly, feeling relaxed at the thought of him not being angry anymore.

"I knew what you were up to, Haruno…" he muttered.

I laughed. "Yeah, you sure did."

x-x-xx-x-x

Days passed by like the wind and finally, prom came. I was excited, of course. I even planned on making myself pretty so that Sasuke would notice me. I was like a giddy little schoolgirl.

My mother insisted on her being my makeup artist. I agreed. It wasn't like I was given a choice, anyway.

While my mom was curling my hair, my cellphone beeped, indicating that I had a message. Curious, I opened it and read:

* * *

**To:** Me ^_^

**From:** FlowerMistress007

Sakuraaaa! You won't believe this! You just won't! I swear, I'm practically squealing in delight right now! Reply ASAP if you're curious to know! 'Kay? xD

_- End of Message -_

* * *

I blinked. _Huh?_

Of course, curiosity got the better of me, so I replied:

* * *

**To:** FlowerMistressoo7

**From:** Me ^_^

I'm curious. Tell me.

_- End of Message -_

* * *

After a few minutes, my cellphone beeped.

* * *

**To:** Me ^_^

**From:** FlowerMistressoo7

Read my status in Facebook! It's a HIT! xD

_- End of Message -_

* * *

A smile crept up on my face. _What is she up to now?_

Nevertheless, I opened my Facebook in my cellphone and opened Ino's profile. There it was. Her status. I read it closely:

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka **Guys! Ohmigosh! You just won't believe this! Mrs. Jones said that everyone should have a date when they go to the prom! Plus, you can get to take a picture with your crush at the photo booth! Isn't that just rad?! I can't wait! Two hours to go!

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Comment • Share

**You, Just Tenten, Temari no Sabaku, and 100 others like this**

•

**View previous comments **•**119 out of 150 comments**

•

**Just Tenten** WHAT!? are you kidding me? that's not fair! I don't have a date! *pouts*

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply • 4 people like this

**Ino Yamanaka** Just ask Neji. He'd be glad to go with you.

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply • 10 people like this

**Neji Hyuuga** Who are you?

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply • 37 people like this

**Ino Yamanaka** HEY! I thought we were classmates!

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply

**Neji Hyuuga** …No, sorry. I don't remember you.

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply • 3 people like this

**Just Tenten** neji?

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply • 55 people like this

**Just Tenten** hey, why did that get so many likes? O.O

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply

**Neji Hyuuga** What is it, Tenten?

_about half an hour ago_ • Like • Reply

**Just Tenten** do you mind if I chat with you… in private?

_20 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 62 people like this

**Just Tenten** hey! why did that get so many likes, too?

_20 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Neji Hyuuga** It is all right with me, Tenten.

_20 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 5 people like this

**Just Tenten** thanks a lot… sorry for taking ten whole minutes to reply.

_19 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Neji Hyuuga** No problem…

_19 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Ino Yamanaka** Hey, you guys! Stop flirting in the comments, 'kay? Facebook provided a chatbox for a reason. Use it. *smirks*

_17 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 85 people like this

**Just Tenten** why the heck are there so many people liking the comments? hey, wait a second… that means… all of you are reading our conversation?!

_16 minutes_ • Like • Reply • 6 people like this

**Ino Yamanaka** *rolls eyes* Really, Tenten. You realized that just now?

_16 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Just Tenten** why are you indicating your actions?

_15 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Ino Yamanaka** What do you mean?

_15 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Just Tenten** I mean, your (*rolls eyes*)…

_14 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Ino Yamanaka** Oh. Well, isn't it COOL?!

_14 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Just Tenten** bye ino, I need to go.

_13 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Sakura Haruno** Ino… I can't go to the prom.

_12 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Ino Yamanaka** WHAT THE HECK? Why?

_12 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Sakura Haruno** Because I don't have a date.

_11 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Shikamaru Nara** …I'll be your date.

_10 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 98 people like this

**Ino Yamanaka** OMG it's the FIRST TIME I have ever SEEN SHIKAMARU CONFESS TO A GIRL!

_10 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 53 people like this

**Shikamaru Nara** Oi, troublesome woman, don't get the wrong idea. I just don't have a date, too, that's all.

_8 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Ino Yamanaka** YOU'RE IN LOVE!

_8 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Shikamaru Nara** …W.T.H.?

_7 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply

**Sakura Haruno** Thanks, Shika. :3

_7 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 15 people like this

**Shikamaru Nara** No prob…

_6 minutes ago_ • Like • Reply • 21 people like this

* * *

I logged out of Facebook, feeling more relaxed than before. I finally had a date to the prom.

I felt myself blushing and scolded myself. _Stop that! It's just… Shikamaru._

* * *

x-x-xx-x-x

**End of Chapter**

x-x-xx-x-x

* * *

Review if you like it or if you don't like it. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I buried myself in my schoolwork and forgot all about this fic. Sorry about that. If you have strong feelings regarding this chapter, review. If you're happy with it, then it's okay not to review. But if you're a bit disappointed by it, tell me. My writing has become dull these past few months ever since I started to focus more on my studies. I know that I make some mistakes from time to time but nobody is perfect, right? It's just a matter of time when I regain back my normal pace. Summer is almost starting and I can't wait to sit back and enjoy writing fanfics again.

Until then,

-chan.x


End file.
